Conventional vehicle steering systems require a mechanical linkage between a vehicle steering wheel and the road wheels. A steering knuckle or the like may engage another steering component and mechanically inhibit rotation of the steering wheel more than a predetermined number of turns (e.g., in either direction). As the mechanical linkage is not required in steer-by-wire systems, there is a need to provide end stops or the like to prevent the steering wheel from being continually rotated.